


Ace Of Clubs

by Wendymypooh



Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ace of Clubs proves lucky for Jimmy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace Of Clubs

Jimmy Hickok peered over the top of his cards, his gray eyes observing his fellow card players for a moment, before returning his gaze onto his own. He fiddled with them trying to decide which cards he should keep, and which ones to toss to the dealer to be replaced for new ones. He finally decided to toss out the Two of Hearts and Three of Spades. 

“C’mon Jimmy, place a bet or draw some new cards.” Cody complained from his left. 

“Quiet, I’m pondering.” Jimmy told the blond rider. 

“Try pondering a little faster.” Lou said under her breath on his right. 

Jimmy ignored her, waited a couple more seconds, and then through down the two cards he had chosen to discard. “Gimme two cards, Kid.” 

“About time,” Cody muttered as Kid dealt Hickok to cards. 

As Cody requested his own cards from Kid, Jimmy picked up the new ones he had been dealt, and almost smiled. The game was just about to get interesting. Things quickly heated up in the game after that. One by one his fellow riders folded until only he and Cody were left playing.

“Okay Cody, show me what you got.” Jimmy told his opponent. 

With a wide grin, Cody laid his cards on the table. “Full house-tens over eights beat that, Jimmy.”

Jimmy grinned as all eyes turned to him. “Read them and weep.” 

One by one, he flipped his cards over on the table, revealing four Aces and King. Drawing the Ace of Clubs as one of the two replacement cards he’d gotten dealt by Kid, was a stroke of good luck for him. 

“Guess this is mine.” Jimmy stated as he reached out and scooped the pile of money in the center of the table, into his hat. 

“Damn.” Cody swore as the other riders heartily congratulated Jimmy on his prowess as a gambler.


End file.
